FCWA
by D7SOTA
Summary: This is actually a crossover of Wrestling, Percy Jackson, iCarly, Chronicles of Vladimir Tod, Kickin' It and The Hunger Games Disclaimer- I own nothing but the name of the story, the storyline event names, stable names, the names of the finishers and the names of the championships. I put the disclaimer here so i don't have to keep putting it on every chapter
1. Chapter 1

The screen showed a promo for a new debuting team. The video shows a guy skating boarding, "I'm Jack" he says as he stops in front of the camera, flashing his infamous smile. A blonde haired girl came flipping in, "I'm Kim" she says, doing a split. A Latino boy moonwalks into view, "What it do, girls, I'm Jerry". Suddenly an explosion is heard, followed by a loud voice saying, "Oh, Christmas nuts" and a boy in a lab coat, covered in black ash, walks into view, "I'm Milton." Finally a black boy walks onto the screen, engrossed in a comic book. Jack nudges him and he looks up, "Oh, I'm Eddie." "And, we are the Wasabi Warriors." They all say in unison as the video quits. Meat on The Table is heard, "The following match is a 6-man tag team match, introducing first, at a combined weight of 670lbs, Bill, Tom, and Eddie Poe, The Bullies." Came the voice of Lillian Garcia. The music suddenly stops. "We swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal, honest, and never say die" is heard and followed by the kickin' It them. "And introducing next, escorted to the ring by Kim and Eddie, at a combined weight of 555lbs, Jack, Jerry, and Milton, The Wasabi Warriors." Jack and Bill start the match. Bill decides to show off, flexing his "muscles". Jack's not impressed and hits Bill with a flawless roundhouse kick and covers him for the win. "Here are your winners, The Wasabi Warriors" came Lillian's voice. Jack grabs the mic from Lillian, "Vlad and Henry, you've held those tag belts for too long, so me and Jerry are coming for them" as Jack throws the mic down, a sickening scream of a woman and the sound of slurping is heard, followed by night of the vampire and Vlad and Henry accompanied by Vlad's Fiancé, Snow and Joss, walk onto stage. "Jack , you've won a single match, against the most pathetic tag team in wrestling history , no less and you think you can dethrone the second longest reigning tag team champions?" asked Vlad. "The only team to hold these belts longer than us was Drake and Josh." Just as Jack goes to reply, the sound of swords clashing is heard, followed by Don't Go near the Water, and the United Blood-Thirst Champion, Percy Jackson, steps out. "Jack you make a great point about them needing to be dethroned, but not by you." Been caught stealing is heard on the loud speaker. "Let me introduce to you, the men who will be taking those belts from Vlad and Henry, the winners of the Tag Team Tournament from Hades, Connor and Travis Stoll." Connor takes the mic from Percy, "Thanks Perce, but the only reason we won was because Nico and Grover had to drop out after G-man broke his arm." Welcome to the jungle plays signaling the arrival of the GM. Katniss and Peeta appear on the stage, "You're right, Connor, Nico was robbed of his shot at the number 1 contender ship by Luke and Ethan, who attacked Grover, after their match" states Katniss. "So, Katniss and I were thinking, why not have the final match of the tournament tonight." States Peeta. "But, Nico doesn't have a partner" replies Percy. "Oh, but that's where you're wrong, Percy." States Katniss, "There is one other person Nico will team with and they hold the record from the most reigns as tag champs" "I think we all know what Katniss is saying, tonight marks the return of the greatest tag team ever, Death's Trident." Says Peeta as the crowd erupts in cheers. Highway to hell plays as Nico walks onto stage, "What do you say, Perce?" "What do I say? I say, keep those titles warm for us boys" replies Percy, throwing up Death Trident's trademark crossed armed 3 finger salute, as Heroes of our time plays.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy POV**

I finish putting on my shark skull mask and grab my blue trident. Nico walks out of the bathroom, wearing his wolf skull mask and holding his black trident. "Death breath, you sure you're ready for this? The last time you were in this match, you nearly lost your life." I ask grabbing one of the two Blood-Thirst championships, that was in my locker and hand it to him. He raises an eyebrow at me, "Yes, I am, but why are you handing me your belt?" "These belts are yours as they are mine." I state as I grab mine out the locker, "You helped me win them". "I know, but, what about management?" Nico asked. "Whose idea do you think it was? That's why they are two different colors and also have Death's Trident's logo on them." I state, "Nico I know about our reunion, days before your return." Nico was about to say something, when Piper and Reyna walked in the room. "Ice Princess, what are you doing here?" I ask walking over to Reyna. "Piper and I wanted to come wish our fiancés good luck." She states. "And escortthemtoring" states Piper extremely quick. "Oh hell no, Beauty Queen, you're both 6 months pregnant." States Nico. "I agree with Ghost King." I say putting in my 2 cents. "Please my Sea Prince, I'll make it worth your while." Says Reyna seductively, "I'm willing enough to make an exception to my promise." "Rey, there's no need for that." I reply to her offer, "You can come out there with us on 3 conditions, 1: You come back here as soon as we are in the ring, 2: Leo and Frank are to escort you back the locker-room, and 3: They are to stand guard in front of the door until were done." "Why?" asks Reyna. "So we know you're safe, incase Chase, the Graces and Castellan try something." States Nico, knowing my reasoning, "They don't know we're together, but they will once we go out there." "Fine" says Piper.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"It's time for tonight's main event, this match is the final round of the Tag Team Tournament from Hades, and it is a Depths of Hades match." Calls out Drew, as "Been Caught Stealing" plays, "Introducing first, from the Thieves Guild, Travis and Conner Stoll." The Stolls make their entrance through the crowd, pick-pocketing the security. The lights go out and a blue spotlight lights up the stage." Heroes of Our Time" as two coffins- one blue and one black- are raised on to the stage. Drew smiles she sees her sister on stage with her best friend Reyna, "Introducing next, being escorted to the ring by their fiancés, Reyna and Piper, from the depths of the River Styx, the United Blood-Thirst champions," Reyna and Piper raise their fiancés respective belts, "Percy Jackson," a fist breaks through the blue coffin, "and Nico Di Angelo ," a fist slams through the black coffin, "Death's Trident." As Drew says this, the tops fly off the coffins as Percy and Nico climb out and offer their free hands to their girlfriends. "Chris, it looks like Prissy and Nico are going to be fathers soon." Says Clarisse pointing to the obvious baby bumps the girls were sporting. "Ah yes it does Clarisse, they seem to be at least six months along, but Percy and Annabeth only broke up 3 months ago" states Chris, "and Nico broke up with Thalia only 2 months ago." " Ah, but that's where you're wrong Chris, Nico dumped Thalia eight months ago after she cost him and Grover their shot at the tag team titles, but she refused to believe until Piper literally kick her out of his locker-room," stated Drew joining them at the announcer table, "and Percy Dumped Annabeth a a year ago after she about cost him the Blood-Thirst championship before they were unified, but just like her psychotic friend she refused to believe it until Reyna kissed Percy after she threw Annabeth through a table in their match for the title of Hardcore Goddess." Clarisse went to reply until they noticed Frank and Leo walked out on stage. "What are they doing out here?" asked Chris. The answer came when they walk down and grabbed the hands of Reyna and Piper and started to escort them backstage. Drew got up and walked over to Leo. They exchanged a few words before Drew kissed Leo and walked back to the table. When Leo, Frank, Piper, and Reyna were on the stage, the area surrounding the ring was lit on fire and the glass dome was lowered. The ref then secured the ladders to the corners and called for the bell.


End file.
